


Do I Want to Know?

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [145]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: A classic Bentley pulled up beside the steps leading up to the main entrance of the Literature building. No-one got out. Dr Young and Dr Fell simply trotted down the steps and climbed in before anyone could stop them, and the car roared off again.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [145]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 25
Kudos: 599





	Do I Want to Know?

Anyone hoping to catch a glimpse of Dear Anthony was sadly foiled. A classic Bentley pulled up beside the steps leading up to the main entrance of the Literature building. No-one got out. Dr Young and Dr Fell simply trotted down the steps and climbed in before anyone could stop them, and the car roared off again.

It wasn't until it was gone that someone realised, "That was Dr Crowley's car!" and set off a vast collective "OH NO!" among the first year students. The rumour mill instantly boiled over with speculation.

Dr Crowley had flat out kidnapped Dr Fell in front of everyone! What had happened to Dear Anthony? Had Dr Crowley hurt him too? What about Dr Young? Was he in danger?

Cass listened to everything, biting their lip and wondering why everyone was jumping to the least likely (if very dramatic) options. They didn't know who Dear Anthony was any better than anyone else, but... If Dr Fell had said Dear Anthony was picking him up and climbed into a car he obviously knew and was expecting, surely that must be Dear Anthony's car? And if that car was also recognisably Dr Crowley's car.... Well, they already knew he wasn't exactly the vicious monster that the rumour mill made him out to be. It wasn't that big a step in their logic to conclude that Dear Anthony and Dr Crowley were the same person, was it? It certainly wasn't a step anyone else was taking.

Although... they bit their lip harder as a giggle climbed up their throat and threatened to climb out. Looking at all this from the perspective that Dr Crowley was married to Dr Fell, this almost frantic wondering was actually funny, and while they felt bad about wanting to laugh in all these very serious faces and these actual fears, it wasn't as if anyone was going to believe them. On the contrary, really.

They drew on skills honed to deal with a spiralling, panicking brain to calm themself down, and then asked, as casually as they could manage, "Do you think this means we'll never see Dr Fell again?"

The nearest student stared at them, eyes wide. "Ooh, no, surely not. He has to be back tomorrow, right. He has _classes._ "

***

In the car, Crowley said, "They think I beat you up, Adam, that time you got the news. Can't let them keep that up, they might get the idea I'd hurt my students. But you're affected, so you ought to have a say in how."

Adam shifted in the back seat and started with the obvious. "Have you ever, like, just told them?"

There was silence in the car for a long moment, apart from the purr of the engine. Aziraphale and Crowley glanced at each other.

At last, Crowley said, "The occasional singleton, sometimes, when they ask."

Aziraphale sighed and added, "We came close to it once, practically blurted it out to their faces in fact, but they didn't believe us. We've had to get a little more - heavy handed, shall we say - about reveals since."

"Ah." Adam considered that, as the Bentley took him closer to his home, and Warlock. "How about this," he began, and laid out his idea cautiously. "Would that make it clear enough."

The two older professors heard him out and Crowley snorted with brief humour. "That should do the trick," he said. "Set the timing up via phone, of course. But yeah. Sounds good. Nice idea."

The car pulled up outside Adam's home and he climbed out. "Do you want to come in for a bit?" he asked. "Get the details sorted?"

Crowley's mouth tightened. 

Aziraphale glanced at him and then smiled a little. "That's very kind of you, Adam, but we have plans for the evening. Another time perhaps."

He grinned back. "I won't keep you then. Appreciate the lift."

Crowley waited until they were on the road home, before he asked, "Plans, angel? Do I want to know?"


End file.
